


Supercoven [Loki/Wanda/Strange]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Infinity War Drabble [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coven AU, Gen, Infinity War, Power of Three, but it is my infinity war coping mechanism, charmed inspired au, not a fix it fic...technically, witchy witch bitch stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: An old demon takes over New York and it's up to the three magic users to work out a plan.





	Supercoven [Loki/Wanda/Strange]

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting my drabble I wrote on [ Tumblr ](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/post/173770718256/supercoven-lokiwandastrange-prompt) in here. I wrote this because I really like the idea of Loki, Wanda, and Strange learning they can do some serious damage together. This forms a sort-of coven between the three and they learn how to put a bit of trust in each other. Just a note, I don't have any plans to continue, but overall, I love the coven au idea. So, who knows what I will do next with this concept in my mind.

“Listen, our powers may be entirely different, but that might be what we need.That demon isn’t responding to any of our powers, but,” Loki eyes the black mass swallowing up everybody in the panicked ballroom, “I bet if we combine our powers, it could do damage.”

“Combine our powers?” Wanda purses her lips. “That sounds dangerous, like it could go wrong.”

“Not if we follow my mother’s grimoire,” Loki passes the open book to Wanda and points, “There’s a passage she wrote here that mentions that three people combined can have more control over dark energy.” Loki smirks to Strange, “You humans love to believe in the power of three. Turns out, it’s more than a superstition.” 

“And what do you propose we do?” Strange crosses his arms and eyes the book. “Sit in a circle, hold each others hands while singing Kumbaya?”

“Kum-what? It’s going to take some trust. Something none of us here have with each other. Admit it, neither of us like the idea of another sorcerer in Midgard. Our powers waver when there’s competition in the room.”

“I don’t compete,” Strange says evenly, “Much less with a couple of other magic users who have abused their powers to destroy Earth.”

“We have been fighting side by side for ten years. I’m not expecting we would get along,” Loki counters, “but if anyone here deserves some respect, it’s Wanda.” he motions to the fidgeting witch.

“Oh, right. How rude of me. I forgot that ten years would clean your smeared records.”

“Don’t act so high and mighty, Strange. None of us here have used our powers with good and pure intentions.”

Strange shifts uncomfortably at Loki’s comment. The three flinch when the demon darts towards them. Wanda holds out her hand and releases a protective barrier around the group. The demon begins clawing and screeching behind the barrier. A familiar figure moving in closer catches Loki’s eye. He flicks his wrist and releases a set of chains around the demon. The black mass begins struggling under the chains. Just when it’s about to break free, Steve Roger’s shield comes zooming past and crashes into the monster’s jaw.

The monster breaks its focus and turns around, heading for Steve.The solider curses under his breath and leads the demon away from the three.Tony swoops in on Steve’s left and helps hold back the demon. Wanda lets go of her barrier and catches her breath. She clutches the grimoire closer and studies the passage closely.

“Well, I think it’s worth a shot,” she huffs, “Steve, Tony! Could you hold the demon off a little bit longer?” Wanda shouts to the pair who looks like they’re ready to collapse.

“Do I have a choice?” He screams behind his vibranium shield.

“Let us know if you three need an eye of newt or a cauldron. I’m sure my TaskRabbit app will work fine, here.” Tony snickers behind the bar-area.

Loki smiles, “Actually-

“Oh crap,” Tony sighs.

“It’s going to take a little blood,” Wanda frowns at the passage. “Something valuable to a magic user.”

“That’s not a myth either?” Tony stretches out his hand and blasts the demon.

“It would be like handing somebody the keys to your house.” Strange purses his lips. “How do you expect me to trust any of you?”

Loki materializes a dagger and holds it in front of his palm.”I don’t.” He swipes the knife across and lets his blood pool around his palm. He quickly shifts the dagger and makes a cut on his other hand.

“While I might not trust either of you, I trust that this spell will get rid of the monster.” Wanda sets the grimoire on the table and holds out her hands to Loki’s dagger. She sucks in a breath and winces at the sharp blade skimming across her palms.

“If you don’t want to help, Strange, I’m sure two magic users would be fine,” Wanda glares.

Strange remains silent and takes a step back. He eyes the two carefully and watches them grasp each other’s hands. The blood on their hands merging together and slowly dripping down on the carpet. Strange curls his lips in disgust. It’s archaic magic compared to the sorcery he was taught.

Loki and Wanda read the passage carefully and repeat the chant together. Their voices getting louder and monotone. Each chant blends their voices and merge together as one. A wave of magic begins surrounding them and pulses in sync with the rhythm of their chanting. The aura growing stronger with their chants.

The demon curls inward and covers its ears. Screeching at the new frequency piercing its head. The darkness surrounding the demon is wavering and shimmering in and out. Strange feels the energy on the demon fighting back the magic. Loki and Wanda grip tighter, beads of sweat forming around their foreheads.

Wanda pauses and briefly breaks the chant. The wave of magic around them flickering. She tightens her grip and sucks in a breath. Strange’s throat clenches when he sees the demon straightening up. Its head slowly turning around and eyeing the two. A wicked grin curling upward. The demon slowly stalks closer to the pair and lets out an aggravated hiss. Steven and Tony try to get the monster’s attention, but it holds out its palm and forces the two against the wall. An invisible pair of hands pinning the two like insects.

There’s no use. Their magic isn’t strong enough to hold the demon down any longer. Without even thinking, Strange picks up Loki’s dagger on the floor and slashes his two palms. He breaks their circle and grips each of their hands tight, following the rhythm of their chants.

The moment Strange joined their circle, felt like someone opening up his entire body for the world to see. He never felt so exposed, yet unafraid. Two magic users who he have never once would trust them alone with his spell books are now inside his mind and soul. Neither of them sneering or mocking at what they can see. Inside this circle, they stand as equals.

Strange can feel the magic growing again and becoming more intense than before. With a final breath, he feels the bright light blinding the entire room. In a flash, the demon is gone. Not a single sign where it left, just the heavy feeling leaving everyone’s chest and the fear of darkness fading away.

The three bend over and carefully sit themselves on the floor.

“Well, that went better than I expected. I thought there would be more blood for some reason.” Tony shakes off the bits of drywall clinging on his suit.

“Don’t ever ask me to do that again,” Strange rolls his eyes back and collapses on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans takes place.


End file.
